


Dr. Nurse Nicolette Nevin

by fearless_beggar



Series: Nic's Daughter [2]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, so sweet your teeth might rot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_beggar/pseuds/fearless_beggar
Summary: As Nic tries to finish her thesis, she and Conrad struggle to find a work/life balance. Oh, and the baby has a new tooth. Awesome.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Series: Nic's Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737769
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving the people what they want, Nic and Conrad as parents

Nic rubbed her eyes and let out a groan. The clock on her laptop inched closer and closer to 2 am; but the document open on the computer reflected too little progress for the hours she had spent pouring over it. This was her fourth year of work towards her doctorate, and she still felt far away from completion.

“Nic?” Conrad shuffled down the hall to the office from their bedroom, “It’s late, why don’t you come to bed?”

“I may as well,” Nic leaned back into his touch on her shoulders, “I’m not making much progress. I’m finally so close, but I feel like I’ve hit a wall.” Conrad rubbed at one of the many knots in her shoulder, kissing the side of her head.

“Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Conrad said, “You’ll get there.”

“I blame you, you know,” Nic carefully saved her work and shut down the computer, “I had a two-year schedule to write my dissertation and you messed it up. What with your house buying and marriage proposal and baby you put inside me.” Nic stood and Conrad drew her against him, bringing his arms around her waist.

“I seem to remember you as an enthusiastic participant in the conception of said baby,” Conrad kissed her and Nic brought her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips.

“I was seduced,” Nic ran her hands down Conrad’s bare chest appreciatively, “I wasn’t in my right mind.” Conrad let out a low groan as Nic’s hands reached the waistband of his sweatpants. Noble intentions of encouraging his wife to sleep were quickly replaced by nefarious ones as Conrad guided Nic until her legs hit the couch and she fell back on the cushions.

“Who seduced whom?” Conrad lifted the material of her tank top and slid his hands against her skin. Nic sighed, pulling him down to kiss her. Between her thesis and their demanding work schedules and the baby, it was hard to find any time alone together, and both were feeling the loss. Nic’s hands resumed their southward mission, just slipping under his waistband when a sharp cry filled the house and Nic stopped, pulling away from him. Conrad groaned and dropped his face into her shoulder.

“It’s like she _knows_ ,” Conrad pouted. Nic chuckled at his dramatics, kissing him quickly before pushing him off of her and standing to make her way down the hall to the baby’s room.

10 months old and screaming her tiny head off, Edith Nevin Hawkins sat up and held her beloved bunny tightly when Nic entered the room, holding out her arms for Nic to pick her up.

“What’s wrong baby?” Nic cooed, lifting her and holding her against her chest. Nic rocked her gently and kissed her cheek, dissipating the crying somewhat.

“She okay?” Conrad stood at the door.

“I think she’s teething,” Nic rubbed Eddie’s back, “My poor baby.”

“Yeah poor baby,” Conrad walked over to them, kissing the back of Eddie’s head, “She knows what she’s doing. Next time grow a tooth during normal business hours, okay?”

“Agasplb,” Eddie replied without the slightest ounce of remorse. She was decidedly happier now in her mother’s arms, and Conrad was reminded that despite her penchant for coitus interruptus, she was pretty much the cutest baby in the entire world.

“Don’t be mean,” Nic teased him, “Go get a teething ring out of the freezer.”

“You should go to sleep, let me take her,” Conrad said, “You’ve been up working on your thesis.”

“And let you steal all these great cuddles? Not a chance,” Nic laid her cheek on the top of Eddie’s head, “Nice try though.” Conrad chuckled, leaning down to kiss Nic.

“Go!” She pushed him away with a laugh when he tried to deepen the kiss, “Make yourself useful and get the teething ring.”

Nic settled into the rocking chair to get her daughter back to sleep. Eddie laid against her chest, sucking on the frozen ring to sooth her gums. When she first became a mom, a lot of unsolicited advisers told her not to rock the baby to sleep every night, that she would need to learn how to self-soothe.

_They say that the road ain’t no place to start a family_

Nic sang softly, rocking slowly. Her own mother had rocked her to sleep as a baby, and had often laid down with her in bed when she was older and too big for the rocking chair; Nic wasn’t really interested in anyone else’s advice since her mom wasn’t around to ask.

_Right down the line it’s been you and me_

Jessie hadn’t wanted that, always preferring Kyle read her a bedtime story. But Nic had been very much her mother’s daughter.

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

Eddie was almost asleep, her dark brown eyes, Nic’s eyes, fighting to stay open.

_I’m forever yours, faithfully_

Nic laid her head back against the chair, her own eyes closing. She would just wait a few more minutes, make sure Eddie was fully asleep then go to bed herself. She was so tired, working a late shift at Chastain, then coming straight home and working on her dissertation until the early hours of the morning. It felt like she was back in nursing school sometimes, only this time someone handed her a crying baby to deal with as well.

“Nic, wake up,” Nic startled awake, blinking rapidly. The stiffness in her neck and the weight of Eddie on her chest reminded her of where she was.

“I fell asleep,” She said to Conrad; he reached down to take the sleeping baby.

“Time to come to your own bed,” Conrad put Eddie in her crib and Nic stood, following him to their room, “You work too hard.”

“I miss you,” Nic reached for him and Conrad pulled her against his chest when they laid down, “Is that weird? I see you everyday but all our time is taken up by work and patients and Eddie.” Conrad kissed her hair.

“Ships passing,” Conrad ran his fingers up her arm, “Maybe we should get rid of the baby.” Nic laughed.

“She’s pretty cute,” Nic said, “I like her.”

“Maybe we should go on a vacation,” Conrad said, “No work, no patients, just the three of us. Devon can feed the chickens.” Nic rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure Devon would love that,” Nic said, “It’s a nice thought, but now’s not the time. I can’t take time off from writing at this stage, I have to keep going.”

“You can write on vacation,” Conrad said.

“What about our patients?” Nic said, “Our patients need us.”

“You’re probably right,” Conrad said, “You’ve been working towards this for so long you deserve to see it through.” Nic drew herself up to place a kiss on his shoulder, then his neck.

“I can still make time for you,” Nic bit his earlobe playfully, “If you’re up for it.”

“If I ever answer no to that question,” Conrad flipped them over and covered her body with his own, “Shoot me.” He swallowed her laugh and kissed her hungrily. Nic responded in turn, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging. His lips were tracing a trail down her chest when Eddie’s cry came across the baby monitor, halting his progress.

“Maybe we _should_ get rid of the baby,” Nic groaned.

“I’ll get her,” Conrad said, kissing her quickly, “Get some sleep.” Nic slumped against the pillows, a vacation seemed pretty nice right now.

“And then, Daddy figured out that his untreated hyperlipidemia was increasing his risk of plaque buildup in his arteries,” Conrad spooned out some more mashed bananas for Eddie to eat, “And Auntie Mina performed a cardiac cath and I started him on atorvastatin for his cholesterol and he left the hospital that same day.”

“Abhblkldg,” Eddie responded.

“Yes I _did_ recommend he stop smoking and change his diet and exercise, but one thing you’ll learn when you become a doctor is that sometimes patients won’t make the lifestyle changes they need to.”

“She’s going to be a nurse,” Nic came into the kitchen, “Isn’t that right Jellybean?”

“Dababajds!” Nic kissed Eddie’s cheek, slightly sticky from the banana.

“Can you say Mama?” Nic tickled Eddie under the chin, “Say Ma-Ma!”

“Blebebeb!” Eddie said gleefully.

“Hey I don’t want to hear any of that,” Conrad said, as he wiped Eddie’s face, “She’s going to say Dada first and she’s going to be a doctor, top of her class.” Eddie reached for Nic, her little hands opening and closing in fists.

“Milk?” Nic picked her up, repeating the sign with her free hand, “Can you say milk?”

“Asghsga,” Eddie said, pulling at Nic’s shirt.

“I feel like everyone in this house is trying to get my clothes off,” Nic joked as she settled on one of the stools at the island to nurse, “I feel dirty.”

“Can you blame me?” Conrad kissed the side of her head, “You’re beautiful.” She really was, motherhood suited her. He loved seeing her with their child; their little family gave him such a sense of belonging and purpose that he had never experienced before. He loved his work, but his whole world was seated at that kitchen island with matching blond bedhead and dark brown eyes.

“I did a little research,” Conrad handed her his phone, “I found this place.”

“A cabin?” Nic asked, “When you said vacation I was picturing something with a little more sand.”

“There’s a lake, and hiking trails,” Conrad said, “And no cell service, we could completely unplug. I even promise to take the Jellybean off your hands for a few hours every day so you can get some work done.”

“Is now a good time?” Nic asked, “We just got a new batch of interns last month, I’m not sure I trust my patients with them yet.”

“There’s always going to be patients who need us,” Conrad said, “But she’s not going to be little for long. We need to make time together as a family, and now is a good time to start. She’s sleeping through the night so we can actually relax, assuming she doesn’t grow a new tooth. But, she’s not old enough to remember if we mess anything up and won’t hold it against us when she’s older.”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Nic had thought he was joking last night when he mentioned taking a vacation. It seemed like a lot with a baby who was very comfortable and happy in her routine.

“Yeah, it’s not that far and it would just be the three of us, no organized events or other people to keep track of.”

“So you don’t want to jump into the deep end with a trip to Disneyworld?”

“God no,” Conrad made a face, “Do we have to take her to Disneyworld?” That seemed like his worst nightmare. Large crowds, screaming children and overpriced junk food.

“Oh yeah, and you’re waiting with her in 100 degree heat to get Cinderella’s autograph,” Nic said, “Welcome to parenthood Daddy.”

“Well let's start with mountain biking,” Conrad leaned over Nic’s shoulder to make a face at Eddie, “Hear that Jellybean? Want to go mountain biking with Daddy?”

“I don’t know about that, I’ve seen the way you ride” Nic said.

“Danger is her middle name,” Conrad joked, “My little hotrod.”

“ _Nevin_ is her middle name,” Nic stroked the baby’s cheek, “My little milkdud.”

“Alright, no mountain bikes until she can at least _say_ mountain bike,” Conrad conceded, “I have to go to work, but think about it. I think it’ll be good for us.” Conrad kissed his wife and left for Chastain, leaving Nic a single parent for the day.

“Did you have a good breakfast?” Nic held Eddie up to coo at her, “Can you say Mama? Come on Eddie, say Mama!”

“Bpppttt” Eddie blew a raspberry, drooling onto Nic’s sweatpants.

“I know you can do it,” Nic brought Eddie upstairs and changed her into a onesie resembling a lab coat complete with a stethoscope, a gag gift from Jessica and Irving that quickly became Nic’s favorite outfit to dress Eddie in, “You’re just lazy.” Eddie could understand words well enough, especially “No” which always prompted crocodile tears that Conrad was a total sucker for. But she was in absolutely no rush to actually say any words, content to let each of her parents try to bribe her into saying Mama or Dada first, respectively.

Nic’s once pristine living room was now baby central, full of all sorts of baby toys meant to keep the curious 10 month old away from power outlets and electrical chords. Conrad was a great partner and wonderful parent, but he was more excited for the years where he could teach Eddie to ride a bike and coach her soccer team and cheer her on at spelling bees. Nic on the other hand liked the baby stage. She loved watching Eddie explore her surroundings and she was so stinking cute strangers would stop her in the supermarket to coo over her. She liked that she could get cuddles whenever she wanted and Eddie lived in a world uncomplicated enough that all her fears could be erased in the arms of her Mommy or Daddy. Nic held Eddie’s hands, pulling her up to stand.

“Look at you!” Nic sat on the floor in front of Eddie, ready to grab her if she fell, “You’re standing all by yourself!” Eddie giggled, clapping her hands before reaching forward to fall into Nic’s outstretched arms.

“Yay Eddie!” Nic lifted her above her head and kissed her belly. Eddie squealed and tangled her hands in Nic’s hair, very pleased with herself. Nic kissed her cheek and hugged her, “My big girl, you’ll be running circles around us in no time.”

“Ships passing,” Nic greeted Conrad outside Chastain at the end of his shift and the beginning of hers.

“Ships passing,” Conrad took Eddie when she reached out for him, “Did you two have a good day?”

“Yep, the tooth’s a lot better,” Nic said, passing him the diaper bag, “I thought about it, and I think we should go to that cabin. You were right, we need to prioritize. Between the baby and our careers and our relationship, something has to give.” Nic smiled as Eddie cuddled into her Daddy. Nic stepped forward and Conrad put his free arm around her, kissing her forehead.

“And this is not the thing that gives,” Conrad told her, “Not a chance.”

“Not a chance,” Nic agreed, “I’ll put in my request for time off today.”

“Good because I already put in mine,” Conrad grinned at her mildly annoyed glare, “I was hoping you would come around.”

“You’re lucky I did,” Nic kissed him quickly then detangled herself from her family, “I’ll see you guys tonight.”

“Bye Mommy!” Conrad waved and Eddie copied him, blowing kisses.

“Bbabababab!”

“That sounds like a Mama, I think she said Mama!” Nic laughed.

“No! No way Nevin, not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Nic would absolutely sing her children to sleep with 80s rock ballads  
> 2.) Since the show doesn't want to give Nic's mom a name, I've named her Edith.  
> 3.) I'm thinking three chapters in this little story, the next will be their first vacation as a family :)
> 
> Comments and kudos water my crops and keep the creative juices flowing


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Vacation :)

“It _does not count_ Conrad,” Nic tried unsuccessfully not to pout like a child, “She’s just babbling, it doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Dadadadadada” Eddie said from her inflatable baby raft Nic held onto in the water, splashing happily. 

“Don’t be a sore loser,” Conrad splashed some water at them, making Eddie giggle and Nic yelp. 

“I’m not!” Nic spun Eddie around, pointing to herself, “Eddie who am I? What’s my name?”

“Dadadada,” Eddie sucked on her fingers. 

“See?” Nic said, “It doesn’t count.” 

“Fine,” Conrad relented, “If you say so.”

They had just arrived at the cabin that morning, but already Conrad could feel the tension they all too frequently carried with them fall away. Temporarily removed from the demands of patients and the frustrations of corporate medicine, Nic looked relaxed as she chattered away about everything from an article Mina had sent her about postoperative ambulation after cardiac surgery to a jogging stroller she’d seen in a display window. Even Eddie seemed especially happy, babbling and splashing, a little water baby like her mama. 

Not a big fan of the water himself, Conrad was content to sit on the dock with his feet dangling in the water and watch his girls. He pulled his camera from his bag, a gift from Nic on his last birthday that had proven to be a hit. Eddie looked especially cute in her little dotted bathing suit and matching floppy hat. 

“Always with the pictures,” Nic rolled her eyes at his request for them to pose but complied nonetheless, bending down to smile next to Eddie. 

“Eddie, look at Daddy!” Conrad got the baby’s attention and snapped the photo at the perfect moment, both of them looking at the camera with big smiles. Nic could complain all she wanted, but he knew she would insist on having that photo printed and hung at home. 

“It’s getting late,” Nic picked Eddie up from the float and kissed her cheek, “What do you want to do about dinner?” Conrad made a face, not eager to cook. 

“Sandwiches?” Conrad asked, “We have some peanut butter and jelly.”

“Really Conrad?” Nic carried Eddie out of the waist-high water and grabbed their towels from the lounge chairs on the sand, “Are you six?”

“Do _you_ want to cook?” 

“Well... no, not really.”

“Neither do I.” 

“Dadadadaa,” Eddie added, pleased to contribute to the discussion. 

“See? Eddie thinks it's a good idea,” Conrad shouldered his camera bag and took Eddie so Nic could dry off, “Right Jellybean? Do you agree with Daddy?” Eddie laughed, clapping her hands. 

Two against one, it was hardly fair. 

“Okay,” Nic shrugged, “Peanut butter and jelly it is.” 

Hours later, Nic put Eddie down easily, having successfully exhausted the tiny human playing in the water. She took the baby monitor and joined Conrad outside at the fire pit where he was toasting a marshmallow with great care.

“Are you eating sugar?” Nic said, “Aren’t we a little old for s’mores?”

“I’ll make an exception for marshmellowy chocolate goodness,” Conrad replied, focusing intently on getting the marshmallow a perfect golden brown, “Is that your way of saying you don’t want one?”

“No, of course I want one,” Nic sat next to him on the bench and grabbed a stick, plunging her own marshmallow unceremoniously into the fire until every inch of it was black. He helped her sandwich it between chocolate and graham crackers and thanked him with a sweet (and slightly sticky) kiss. 

“It's so peaceful here,” Conrad put his arm around her and she leaned into him. She reveled in the quiet stillness, nothing but trees and mountains around them and the music playing softly from the portable radio on the picnic table. For a while they sat in comfortable silence, content to sit with one another and watch the fire. Nic yawned and Conrad was just about to suggest they go to bed when the current song ended, the next beginning with a familiar progression of organ chords. 

“Is that our song?” Conrad grinned, pulling her up, “I think that’s our song, Mrs. Hawkins.” 

“Is that right, Mr. Nevin?,” Nic laughed, twirling under his arm before resting her free hand on his shoulder as he drew her in close; enjoying the same melody they had danced to at their wedding.

_I may not be_

_Oh, rich you see_

Conrad slipped his hands under the loose flannel she wore, wrapping his arm around her waist. They swayed in easy, practiced movements to the mellow blues sound, cheek to cheek. 

_But I’ve got something, that’s worth more than gold_

“I’m so glad we came here,” Nic’s fingers played with the collar of his t-shirt, “You were right, we needed some time away from Atlanta.” 

_I’ve got a sweet woman by my side_

_And a love I just can’t deny_

Conrad kissed the back of her hand joined with his, bringing it around his neck so he could pull her closer with both arms. 

“Me too,” Conrad said, “It’s perfect here.” 

_And I’m not ashamed to say that I’m gonna love this girl_

_Until the day I die_

Conrad was an intense person. The fire that burned in him had bloomed between them and fueled the passion in their relationship; sometimes it had blazed too hot and burned her, burned them. Over time and with great effort it had softened, no less bright but more centered and focused. Conrad kissed her hair and whispered loving words in her ear while they swayed. Nic closed her eyes, savoring a side of him only she got to see. 

_And that’s why I know, that we gon’ make it_

_We just got to make it baby_

Conrad made a show of twirling her around, lowering her into an exaggerated dip and kissing her neck while Nic laughed,

“That tickles!” 

_As long as you’re by my side, everything gonna be alright_

“Shhh, you’re going to wake the baby,” Conrad teased her, tickling at her sides. 

“Stop that!” Nic squealed, twisting to get away from his relentless attack, “You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, Dr. Hawkins.” 

“Maybe if my wife didn’t make herself so enticing,” Conrad kissed her, “I could control myself.”

“I smell like lakewater,” Nic replied, “I look like a mess.”

“You look amazing,” Conrad drew her in for another kiss, his earlier playfulness quickly melting away as their kisses grew more heated. 

“It's too warm here, with the fire,” Nic pulled away from him and stepped back. Conrad looked disappointed until her fingers reached for the buttons on her flannel, “I think I’ll go for a swim, care to join me?” Conrad practically growled as she undid the buttons and let the shirt fall to the ground, the fire illuminating that she wore nothing underneath it. 

“If I ever answer, no to that question,” Conrad pulled off his shirt, “Shoot me.” 

Nic turned and started towards the water, Conrad close at her heels. 

“Don’t forget the baby monitor!” She yelled over her shoulder. Conrad cursed, turning and rushing back to the dying fire to retrieve the damned thing. He sprinted to the dock, dropping his pants and the monitor next to Nic’s shorts, diving in after her. 

Nic awoke the next morning to Conrad’s lips on her shoulder, his fingers tracing patterns up and down her arm. She glanced at the clock, 7am. She was surprised; their beautiful, reason-for-the-world-turning, miracle, rainbow baby _cockblocker_ had given them 10 uninterrupted hours to reacquaint themselves as husband and wife. 

“The baby’s still asleep?” For a moment Nic panicked, sitting up sharply. Eddie never slept this long. 

“I thought the same thing,” Conrad brought a reassuring arm around her, drawing her back into the bed, “I just checked on her, she’s fine.” Nic relaxed, and Conrad resumed his languid exploration of her upper back. 

“I thought we were going to hike to the top of the mountain and watch the sunrise?” Nic asked him. 

“We have all week,” Conrad replied, Nic could feel his breath against her skin, “This is more important.”  
“Hmm,” Nic sighed and stretched, her muscles were pleasantly sore from the night’s activities, “Lazing in bed with your thoroughly sated wife is more important than physical exercise? Who are you and what did you do with my husband?”

“I got a pretty good workout last night,” Conrad’s hand splayed over her stomach, stroking at the skin there. Nic shivered, Conrad wasn’t a surgeon, but he had talented hands. In the early morning in the solitude of the mountains Conrad was in no rush, the same hands she’d watched frantically bring patients back from cardiac arrest explored her skin as if he hadn’t touched every inch of it before. His hands were gentle but firm, keeping her back to him so he could set the pace so she wouldn’t roll over and kick things into high gear. She had learned long ago that he liked being in control, and more often then not she was happy to give it to him. 

Nic’s stomach grumbled loudly, and Conrad’s hands ceased their travel. 

“Are you hungry?” Conrad asked.

“I am actually,” Nic hadn’t realized it but she was starving, s’mores and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches hadn’t exactly been a well balanced meal, “I guess you worked up my appetite.” 

“You start breakfast, I’ll get Jellybean up,” Conrad kissed her before rolling out of bed, “Can’t let her sleep too late, she will need to take a nap if we want to continue this later, and I certainly plan to.”

The week passed too quickly, despite their penchant for staying busy. It seemed Nic and Eddie had spent more time in the water than out of it, and they had eventually gotten up early to take that sunrise hike. Eddie slept through the whole thing strapped to Conrad’s chest. No appreciation for nature, that one. 

Nic had been worried taking Eddie out of her routine would make her more difficult, but Eddie was as easy going as ever. Maybe more so; she was sleeping like a champ, giving Nic and Conrad the type of alone time new parents can normally only dream of. It had been perfect, tomorrow morning they were leaving and Nic was sad to see it go. 

Nic finished her second proof-read of the day, editing her conclusion remarks one last time before leaning back, rubbing her eyes. She stood, making her way out of the cabin to the front porch. Conrad had dragged Eddie’s travel crib outside for her nap, Conrad was taking one himself on one of the cushioned benches just a few feet away. Nic laid down on his chest, he stirred and brought his arms around her. 

“I finished,” Nic laid her chin on her folded hands, grinning at him proudly, “I need to send it to my advisor for edits and it will probably go through a few rounds of revisions so there’s still work to be done. But it’s written, Conrad. I did it.” 

“I’m so proud of you,” Conrad kissed her, cradling her face and brushing her hair out of her eyes, “You’re amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Nic caught one of his hands with her own, “Thank you for pushing me to take this trip, it was exactly what I needed. I don’t know how I would do all of this without you.” 

“You would find a way,” Conrad kissed her again, “You don’t need me to be successful, but I’m happy I get to help. I’m just lucky to be with you, through everything. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Nic replied. 

“Dada!” Nic and Conrad turned in surprise, Eddie stood holding the side of her crib, staring at them. She gave them a look, probably wondering why they were paying attention to each other instead of her. Don’t they know she’s the center of the universe? Nic laughed, crawling off Conrad to go and pick her up. 

“Impeccable timing, as always. Hi Jellybean,” Nic went to lift her up but Eddie barely looked at her, pointing directly at Conrad.

“Dada!” Nic’s eyes widened in shock, staring between her baby and her husband. There could be no mistaking it now, Eddie was saying Dada, and she _meant_ Dada. Suddenly full of energy Conrad leapt from the bench, picking Eddie up and kissing her cheeks. 

“Oh my princess,” Conrad said, doting on the baby, “I love you so much! Dada loves you more than anything.” 

“This is so unfair,” Nic sat on the bench with a huff, glowering as Conrad gloated over her, “I did all the work! 36 hours of labor and this is the thanks I get.” 

“Eddie, say it again! What’s my name?”

“Dada!”

“Don’t rub it in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The featured song is "We're Gonna Make it" by The Mighty Hannibal and it's the same one they danced to back in season 1! I had to do some research to find it and the artist was from Atlanta which I thought was really cool, and the lyrics fit these two so well :)  
> This was actually harder for me to write than I thought it would be, I definitely find it easier to write angsty stories than fluffy ones, so please leave me your thoughts <3  
> Love you guys! Thank you so much for the kind and welcoming words you have shared with me on the few stories I have posted! I hope I can continue to write things people enjoy. I want to wrap up this story with one more chapter of Nic's graduation but after that I'm still thinking of ideas so if you have any requests please comment them or send them to me at fearless-beggar on tumblr :) I'll write anything CoNic.  
> Stay safe!


End file.
